Kyungsoo's Birthday
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: Hanya fict Gaje untuk aku persembahkan buat ulang tahun D.O a.k.a Kyungsoo.


**Kyungsoo's Birthday © Reza C Warni**

**EXO Member**

**Rated. T**

**Friendship**

**Brothership, Shounen-ai**

**WARNING : typo anywhere, ide pasaran, gaje, jelek, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya!**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**19:45 KST**

**January, 11 2014**

"gege, biar aku saja yang memasak" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Lay yang sedang memasak bersama Baekhyun.

"tidak, hari ini aku ingin memasak bersama Baekhyun" ucap Lay.

"ne, kau bermain saja bersama Tao. Biar hyung dan Lay gege yang memasak" ucap Baekhyun.

"tapi hyung-" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

"sayang, kamu sama Tao saja ya. Biarkan kami yang memasak" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Tao yang sedang bermain bersama Luhan. Tao segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Tao.

"ajak dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"kaja, Kyungie" Tao menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayo kita main" ajak Tao saat mereka telah sampai di tempat Luhan sedang duduk. Luhan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"mian gege, Tao. Kalian main berdua saja, aku ingin ke kamar" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kai, roommate sekaligus kekasihnya.

"kasihan, dia tidak bisa terlepas dari dapur" ucap Luhan. Tao mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur single size-nya. Matanya bergerak-gerak tak menentunya. Ia terus meremas jari-jarinya. Ingin rasanya ia ke dapur sekarang dan mulai memasak untuk para anggota EXO. Namun apa boleh buat, hal itu tak bisa terjadi karena sekarang Baekhyun dan Lay tak mengizinkannya memasak. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menghela napas kasar lalu menghembuskannya.

Mata bulatnya melirik ke kasur yang berada di seberang kanan kasurnya. Kasur milik roommate sekaligus kekasihnya, Kai. Berbicara tentang Kai, bocah hitam itu sekarang ke mana? Kyungsoo tak melihatnya sejak tadi sore. Tidak biasanya Kai keluar sore dan pergi tanpa minta izin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar lagi lalu menghembuskannya. Moodnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

Kyungsoo meraih smartphone yang terletak di nakas samping ranjangnya. Melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"jam 8 malam dan Jongin belum pulang" gumam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas kemudian memutar lagu favoritnya lalu menyembunyikan mata bulatnya di balik kelopak matanya. Tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar. Ia sudah terlelap rupanya.

**~oOo~**

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu membuat namja mungil itu bergerak tak nyaman. Ia mengerang pelan lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tok tok tok

Namja mungil itu langsung membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan mata bulatnya. Ia segera turun dari kasur lalu berjalan ke pintu kamar lalu membukanya.

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya namja mungil itu dengan suara serak.

"ayo, makan" ajak namja bernama Chen yang tadi mengetuk pintu. Namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu segera mengangguk lalu mengekori Chen. Mereka memasuki dapur, Kyungsoo segera duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"hai, Kyungie" sapa Lay sambil menyendok nasi lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengambil piring yang telah berisi nasi yang Lay berikan.

"gomawo gege" ucap Kyungsoo. Ia mulai makan. Begitupula dengan member lain. Kyungsoo melirik ke sampingnya dan benar saja di sampingnya ada Kai yang sedang makan. Mereka makan dengan sangat tenang kecuali duo happy virus BaekYeol yang sedang berebutan makanan.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Luhan segera membereskan piring-piring.

"Kyungsoo~ah, malam ini kau bantu Luhan cuci piring ya, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia segera membantu Luhan membereskan piring. Member lain segera ke ruangan tengah, sebagian juga ke kamar.

Setelah membereskan piring, Luhan dan Kyungsoo mulai mencuci piring. Kyungsoo yang memberi sabun sementara Luhan yang sepul. Belum beberapa lama mereka mencuci piring, Luhan tiba-tiba saja memegang perutnya sambil merintih.

"auw~ Kyungie, perutku sepertinya kambuh lagi. Bisakah kau mencuci sendiri?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah memelas. Kyungsoo memperhatikan Luhan dengan mata bulatnya kemudian mengangguk.

"ne, gege" jawab Kyungsoo.

"gomawo, Kyungie. Maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Luhan lalu segera menyuci tangannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di dapur. Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya. Ia kembali mencuci piring.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat dengan piring-piring dan peralatan dapur lainnya. Kyungsoo sekarang berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia masuk lalu menutup pintu, berjalan ke arah ranjang. Mendudukkan pantat montotnya di kasur empuknya. Ia melirik namja yang sedang tertidur di kasur satunya.

"jaljayo, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berbaring. Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Kyungsoo menatap layar smartphonenya, melihat jam. Jam digital memperlihatkan pukul 22:00 KST. Kyungsoo menaruh smartphonenya di nakas. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

**~oOo~**

Tok tok tok

Kedua namja yang ada di ruangan itu tak terganggu dengan ketukan pintu. Mereka masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dan ini membuat namja mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo terjaga. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan berat, ia mengumpulkan nyawa. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo segera berjalan ke pintu, memegang handle pintu lalu membukanya. Ruangan tengah yang gelap menyambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Tit tit

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya. Kemudian berjalan ke kasurnya lalu merebahkan tubuh mungil miliknya. Kyungsoo mengambil smartphonenya.

"haah~ baru setengah jam aku terlelap" gumam Kyungsoo saat mendapati angka 22:30 di smartphone miliknya. Kyungsoo kembali menyimpan smartphone miliknya di nakas. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan dengan mudah dia kembali terlelap.

**.**

**.**

23:00 KST

Tok tok tok

Pintu kembali diketuk dan ketukan pertama langsung membuat Kyungsoo terjaga. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo berjalan ke pintu, memegang handle pintu lalu membukanya. Sama seperti 30 menit yang lalu, yang terlihat hanya ruangan tengah yang gelap gulita. Kyungsoo menarik napas kesal lalu menutup pintu dan kembali berbaring ke kasur empuknya.

"aish! Baru 30 menit terlelap.. lagi.." gerutu Kyungsoo ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

23:30 KST

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia segera berlari ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Ia harus mengetahui siapa orang yang mengerjainya di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia memegang handle pintu lalu membukanya. Masih sama seperti tadi, ruang tengah yang gelap. Kyungsoo menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tetap ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Kyungsoo menghela napas kesal. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan keras tak peduli jika nanti Kai terbangun. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dengan sengaja Kyungsoo menendang pintu kamar lalu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan dari balik jendela kamar.

"aku tak akan tidur" ucap Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ke kasur di sampingnya.

"haah~ kau beruntung Kai, kau tak terbangun oleh suara ketukan menyebalkan itu" gumam Kyungsoo sambil memandang seluruh tubuh Kai dari kaki hingga kepala yang tertutup oleh selimut.

Kyungsoo menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali matanya tertutup dan ia buka dengan paksa. Jujur saja Kyungsoo benar-benar mengantuk. Namun jika ia tidur ia tak ingin diganggu oleh bunyi ketukan lagi. Jadi ia putuskan untuk tidak tidur sampai jam 12 lewat.

Kyungsoo menghela napas saat menyadari bahwa hari ini dia benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk. Tadi pagi saat ia bangun ia dikagetkan oleh teriakan Baekhyun, saat siang Sehun tak sengaja menabraknya membuat tubuh kecilnya terjatuh ke lantai, saat ia ingin menyiapkan makan siang Baekhyun dan Lay melarangnya begitupula dengan makan malam, lalu saat sore ia sedang nonton tv tiba-tiba aliran listrik mati, dan tadi selesai makan malam dia mencuci piring sendiri. Haah~ ini benar-benar hari yang buruk untuk Kyungsoo. Dan jangan lupa tentang terror ketukan pintu. Ukh! Benar-benar hari menyebalkan.

**00:00 KST**

**January, 12 2014**

Tok tok tok

Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas kasar saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Kyungsoo dengan kesal berjalan ke pintu membuka pintu secara kasar. Dan mata bulatnya menampil tatapan O.O saat melihat kue yang terdapat lilin berbentuk angka 22 terpampang di depannya. Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari samping kanan pintu dan beberapa orang lain di belakang orang yang memegang kue.

"saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida, saranghaneun uri Kyungsoo, saengil chukhahamnida" nyanyi ke sebelas orang itu. Kyungsoo terdiam, mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"hyung, make a wish" ucap namja yang memegang kue. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mulai mengerti. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya terpejam. Setelah mengucapkan doanya dalam hati, Kyungsoo membuka matanya lalu meniup lilin.

"yeah~" lampu ruang tengah tiba-tiba menyala. Membuat mata mereka menyipit lalu membiasakan cahaya lampu menusuk manik mereka. Setelah mulai terbiasa mereka segera duduk melingkar di ruangan tengah.

"saengil chukhahae hyung" ucap Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai.

"gomawo Jongin" balas Kyungsoo. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lay datang dengan membawa beberapa piring kecil dan sendok. Ia menyimpannya di samping kue Kyungsoo.

"apakah kita harus menyanyi 'potong kuenya'?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Sehun dan Kris menampil wajah -_- sementara yang lain mulai menyanyi. Kyungsoo memotong kue itu lalu menaruh di atas piring kecil. Tanpa perlu ditanya mereka semua sudah tahu siapa yang akan mendapat kue pertama Kyungsoo.

"ini, Jongin" Kyungsoo memberikan potongan kue pertamanya ke Kai. Kai menerimanya sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo kemudian memotong kue sampai semua member kebagian. Mereka mulai menyantap kue tersebut.

"siapa yang mengetok pintu kamarku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sehun" semua minus Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun sementara Sehun tak menggubris. Ia malah asyik memakan kuenya.

"ide dari siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kai" mereka semua minus Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan smirknya yang terlihat imut. #lol

"berarti yang di kamar tadi bantal guling? Bukan Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka mengangguk.

Setelah mereka selesai makan kue. Lay mengatur piringnya lalu membawanya ke dapur.

"Chanyeol~ah, ayo tepati janji" ucap Kyungsoo.

"janji? Janji apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"bukankah di Sukira kita sudah sepakat untuk melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa saat hari penting?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang lebih tepatnya mengingatkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya lalu segera ke dapur, tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan beberapa botol soju di pelukannya. Ia menaruhnya di lantai. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar begitupula dengan member yang lain.

"Baekkie, tolong ambil gelas" suruh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk ia segera ke dapur dan kembali dengan 12 gelas di nampan.

"wah, kita berpesta!" seru Luhan antusias.

"ayo" mereka mengambil gelas masing-masing.

"ne, kita berpesta kecuali Kai dan Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"mwo? Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Kai tak terima.

"kalian berdua sudah membuatku kesal. Jadi kalian tidak boleh minum" ucap Kyungsoo.

"tapi 'kan hyung, ini ide Kai" ucap Sehun tak terima.

"tapi kau terlibat di dalamnya" balas Kyungsoo.

"hyung~ biarkan kami minum. Tahun lalu saat ulang tahun hyung kami juga tak minum karena belum cukup umur masa' sekarang juga kami berdua tidak minum sih. Ayolah hyung~" bujuk Kai.

"tidak bisa Jongin. Lebih baik kalian pergi tidur sekarang" member EXO minus KaiHun tertawa melihat duo maknae itu yang memasang tampang masam sambil berjalan ke kamar masing-masing.

"ayo, tuangkan Chanyeol" suruh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mulai menuangkan soju di gelas masing-masing member. Mereka mulai pesta mereka sementara duo maknae entah sedang apa di kamar. Mungkin maknae Sehun akan menangis, sedangkan Kai? Entahlah, dia bukan anak yang cengeng. Jadi tidak mungkin dia menangis.

"aku kasian sama duo maknae itu" ucap Xiumin dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk.

"tenanglah, hyung. Ulang tahun Kai tinggal dua hari lagi. Jadi mereka masih bisa minum hanya menahan dua hari tak apa 'kan?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa. Mereka menertawakan nasib duo maknae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Huaaah~ apa ini? Jelek 'kan? Emang #nangisdiketekBaekhyun

Baekhyun : ketek-ku harum 'kan, chagi?

Me : -_-"

Hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun D.O. semoga terhibur. **Review atau tidak itu terserah kalian karena aku tahu ini jelek jadi aku nggak berani minta review**..

Makasih udah baca..

Annyeong ^^

Selesai 11-01-2014 jam 23:36 WITA

Post 12-01-2014


End file.
